We Don't Talk Anymore
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Jimin tahu setelah semuanya yang terjadi, Jungkook tidak akan mau berbicara atau bahkan bertemu dengannya lagi.Karena itu ia ingin memulai semuanya dari yangnya Jungkook sudah mencintai orang lain, dan orang itu tentunya bukan Jimin {Jikook, KookV, and HopeMin...Seme Kook & Hope, Uke Jimin & V}
1. Chapter 1

_**...We Don't Talk Anymore...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana terasa begitu canggung bagi mereka berdua, Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya yang memperlihatkan foto seorang lelaki yang ia jadikan wallpaper di ponselnya, foto lelaki manis dengan kulit tan dan senyum persegi yang sedang berpose sambil memakai bando telinga kucing dan jari telunjuk serta jari tengah yang membentuk tanda 'V'.Sedangkan lelaki mungil di depannya dengan rambut berwarna pink pastel tengah duduk sambil terus memutar-mutar sedotan yang ada di minumannya, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Jadi kenapa kau memintaku datang kesini ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada dingin yang membuat Jimin merasa nyalinya menciut, ia tahu sekali kalau lelaki yang lebih tinggi di depannya ini benar-benar tak mau bertemu raut wajahnya Jimin tahu kalau saat ini mood nya benar-benar buruk begitu lelaki tersebut menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya-"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi" Dan Jimin langsung memfokuskan matanya untuk menatap sosok yang pernah menjadi 'mantan' cinta pertamanya pergi beranjak dari kursi yang di dudukinya, namun dengan secepat kilat Jimin berdiri dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan dengan raut wajah yang mengatakan bahwa ia kesal pun menengok ke arah Jimin dan menatap lelaki pendek tersebut.

"Apa lagi ? Kau bilang 'Tidak apa-apa' Berarti tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan bukan ?" Ujar Jungkook yang langsung membuat Jimin diam seribu bahasa dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Taehyung sudah menungguku" Ucap Jungkook sambil terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jimin di pergelangan tangannya karena saat ini semua orang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menyantap pesanan mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka, bahkan mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku sering mengejarmu terus-menerus sehabis hubungan kita berakhir, jadi tolong maafkan ak-"

"Baguslah kau sadar, kalau selama ini tindakanmu itu menjengkelkan dan kekanak-kanakkan." Jimin kini mulai kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang terus memotong perkataannya "Dengarkan aku dulu ! Aku minta maaf okey ! Jadi intinya adalah...Aku ingin kau memaafkanku dan mari kita mulai dari awal, bisakah ?" Dengan sekuat tenaga dan tanpa Jimin duga Jungkook melepaskan genggaman dan membanting tangannya ke udara begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu mulai dari awal ?! Sadarlah Hyung, aku sudah punya Taehyungie dan kau ingin kita mulai dari awal ?! Kau pun juga sudah punya Hoseok Hyung, apakah kau tidak ingat ? Kita bersatu bukan karena keinginan hati kita sendiri, kita bersatu karena keinginan orangtuaku ! Kita berpisah karena orangtuaku pula, aku sedih namun juga bersyukur karena itu artinya aku tidak perlu melanjutkan drama ini dan hidup menjadi diriku sendiri, aku menemukan sumber kebahagiaanku sendiri dan itu bukan melalui paksaan...Dan itu juga bukan kau" Jimin terdiam mematung dan setetes air mata menetes dari pun juga mengerti bahwa semua perlakuan manis semasa ia dan Jungkook berpacaran hanyalah sebuah akting belaka yang mereka lakukan di depan keluarga Jungkook.

Setelah mengatakan semua kata-kata yang membuat hatinya dari retak hingga hancur menjadi meninggalkannya begitu saja, pergi keluar dari Jimin yang masih shock dengan perkataan mulanya mereka hanyalah teman semasa kecil yang tak sengaja kembali bertemu, di saat itu pula mereka kembali menjadi dekat dan orangtua Jungkook yang mendengar bahwa Jungkook kembali dekat dengan Jimin pun mengundang Jimin untuk makan malam di rumah Jungkook, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang apa saja, sampai akhirnya Jimin memberi tahu bahwa ia sendirian, keluarganya telah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Orang tua Jungkook yang mendengar kabar menyedihkan tersebut keluar langsung melalui mulut Jimin pun langsung berinisatif menjodohkan Jungkook dengan Jimin, karena semasa kecil dulu Orang tua Jiminlah yang membantu keluarga Jungkook pada saat mereka mengalami kebangkrutan, jadi kali ini mereka ingin membantu Jimin agar bisa hidup lebih nyaman dengan menjodohkannya dengan Jungkook, namun di saat itu pula Jungkook sudah menyukai seseorang dan tak ingin di jodohkan dengan Jimin, karena alasan serta paksaan dari orangtuanya, Jungkook pun menurutinya.

Selama 2 bulan Jungkook dipaksa orangtuanya untuk berpacaran dengan Jimin, dengan harapan agar Jungkook bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jimin, namun perasaan tersebut tak pernah muncul, terpaksa Orangtua Jungkook langsung menjadwalkan tanggal pernikahan Jungkook dan Jimin, dua minggu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka berdua, orangtua Jungkook yang meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin sendiri di rumah -tiba saja mereka mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, mobil yang mereka naiki di tabrak oleh pengemudi truk yang mabuk, sontak saja tubuh kedua orang Jungkook yang terjepit membuat nyawa mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan.3 minggu kemudian Jungkook mengakhiri semuanya sambil berkata bahwa ia akan bersama dengan sumber kebahagiaan satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Semua pengunjung Cafe hanya diam dan memperhatikan Jimin yang juga diam bak patung, hingga tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ada di kantongnya bergetar dan saat ia melihat siapa yang telah membuat ponselnya bergetar, Jimin langsung mengetuk icon pesan dan membaca isi dari pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, tangan mungilnya bergerak, ia mengusap pelan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan berjalan keluar dari tahu kalau cinta terkadang bisa menyakitkan, namun sepertinya ia harus belajar untuk mencintai orang yang mencintai dirinya, walau kenyataan sangat menyakitkan...Kenyataannya adalah bahwa ia dan Jungkook setelah kejadian ini pasti tidak akan saling bicara, dan mungkin hal itu juga kesempatan baik untuknya agar bisa melupakan Jungkook dan mulai mencintai orang lain.

 _From : Hobi Hyung :3_

 _To : Chim Chim_

 _Aku menemukan sebuan restoran baru, aku yakin kau bertengkar dengan Jungkook dan kau pasti merasa kacau sekarang, sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu, okey ;)_

Hanya Hoseok lah yang selalu ada di sebelahnya dan menjadi tempat bersedih serta bahagianya.

 **End**

Ya, aku tahu lagu We Don't Talk Anymore udah lama di coverin sama Jikook, karena Wifi ku agak eror jaadi ya baru di upload aku juga buat sequel ff berikutnya lebih fokus ke VMin *adakookvnyajugakok*...Review please~ kasih kritikan atu saran, atau kalau boleh kasih dukungan juga biar aku semangat bikin ff terus

XOXO Kimmy


	2. chapter 2

_**...4 O'Clock...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam terus berdetak tanpa lelahnya, membuat Taehyung tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Entahlah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah atau kurang. Tubuhnya berguling ke kanan dan menemukan kalau sisi kanan kasurnya kosong, kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, ia tidak bisa tidur kalau seseorang yang penting untuknya tidak ada di sebelahnya, memeluknya, menyanyikan lulaby kesukaannya, mengecup kelopak matanya agar ia bisa lebih mudah tertidur, dan yang lebih penting...

 **Membisikan kata cinta ke telinganya...**

Jujur saja Taehyung sangat kesepian sekarang, Jungkook nya belum juga pulang dan oleh karena itu ia tidak bisa tidur. Dengan gerakan malas Taehyung mulai memasukkan tangannya ke bantal yang di pakainya untuk meraih ponsel yang memang biasanya setiap malam ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya. Di nyalakannya ponselnya yang mati, dan sebuah foto seorang lelaki tampan yang tersenyum dengan gigi kelinci kesukaannya menghiasi layar ponselnya sebagai wallpaper, tanpa sengaja sebuah notifikasi dari ponselnya menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, ia pun mengetuk notifikasi tersebut dan membacanya.

 _To : Taehyungie 3_

 _From : Jiminie_

' _Tae-ah, apakah kau sudah tidur ?'_

 _To : Jiminie_

 _From : Taehyungie 3_

' _Belum... Kau juga belum tidur ? Jungkook belum pulang dan aku merasa sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya ? Menurutmu apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja sekarang ?... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur ?'_

Taehyung segera membalas pesan sahabatnya dengan super cepat, berharap kalau sahabatnya itu tahu dimana Jungkook berada. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan kalau sahabatnya itu sudah pasti membalas pesan darinya.

 _To : Taehyungie 3_

 _From : Jiminie_

' _Aku yakin ia pasti baik-baik saja Tae... Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu...'_

 _To : Jimine_

 _From : Taehyungie 3_

' _Katakanlah...'_

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sedikit aneh, ia merasa kalau sahabatnya ini agak sedikit mencurigakan, jadi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Taehyung menunggu Jimin untuk membalas pesannya.

 _To : Taehyungie 3_

 _From : Jiminie_

' _Temui aku di taman biasanya, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu'_

Karena rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa ditahan, ia pun menuruti perkataan Jimin dan bangkit dari kasurnya untuk mengambil mantel dan pergi keluar rumah menuju taman yang biasanya selalu ia kunjungi bersama Jimin, bahkan ia tidak mengganti baju piyamanya yang bergambar karakter line kelinci yang bernama Cony.

Taehyung berdiri sendirian di dekat ayunan yang dulu sering ia naiki saat masih kecil bersama dengan teman pendeknya yang dari Busan. Dulu saat ia masih kecil, tanpa sengaja seorang anak yang lebih pendek darinya menabraknya, awalnya Taehyung merasa jengkel dan ingin sekali memarahinya, jadi ia lakukan saja apa yang menurutnya harus ia lakukan, ia memberi tahu anak kecil yang tak sengaja menabraknya untuk mengucapkan maaf, dan sesuai perintah Taehyung anak kecil yang menbraknya meminta maaf pada Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung menyadari kalau anak kecil yang meminta maaf padanya memiliki aksen yang sedikit unik, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Taehyung kecil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tanpa Taehyung ketahui ternyata anak kecil dengan aksen unik di depannya mulai menundukan kepalanya dan diam-diam meneteskan air matanya. Awalnya Taehyung kecil belum menyadarinya, namun setelah puas tertawa Taehyung menyadari kalau ada hal aneh dengan anak di depannya yang hanya berdiri mematung, dan kemudian setelah Taehyung mengamati anak kecil di depannya barulah Taehyung sadar kalau anak kecil di depannya menangis dan itu karena-

"Hai Tae" Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenali datang mengahampirinya sambil tersenyum. Taehyung membalas senyum lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia kecil tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar datang... Kukira kau lebih memilih untuk tidur" Ujar sahabatnya itu yang bernama Park Jimin. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Jungkook... Aku pun juga tidak tahu dimana ia, dan aku mulai khawatir" Ujar Taehyung sambil melihat ke atas langit dan memperhatikan bintang-bintang.

"...Kau tidak lelah berdiri terus di sini ?" Tanya Jimin sembari memperhatikan Taehyung yang asik melihat bintang-bintang, kalau Jimin boleh jujur... Jimin akui sahabatnya yang saat ini di sebelahnya sangatlah manis, Taehyung sahabatnya merupakan orang yang baik, ceria, pandai bergaul, dan peduli pada orang di sekitarnya. Di saat mereka masih kecil Taehyung selalu menghajar siapa saja yang menertawakan aksen Busan nya.

"Tae... Kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja, kau tak sengaja menabrakku dan aku mentertawakan aksen Busan mu, ngomong-ngomong soal aksen unikmu entah kenapa aku mulai merindukan aksen lucumu" Jawab Taehyung, kemudian keadaan menjadi hening unutk beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Jimin mulai membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara.

"Hey, Tae kau tidak mau duduk ?" Tanya Jimin yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang ayunan, Taehyung pun dengan senang hati duduk di ayunan yang tepat di belakangnya berdirilah Jimin. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk di ayunan sebelahku ?" tanya Taehyung masih terus menatap bintang sedangkan Jimin yang dengan pelan mendorong punggung Taehyung agar ayunan yang di duduki sahabtanya bergerak.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri aku punya trauma dengan ayunan..."Jawab Jimin yang di detik selanjutnya terdengar kekehan dari Taehyung, mendengar tawa kecil Taehyung Jimin pun ikut mengeluarkan tawanya. "Apakah trauma mu itu berhubungan dengan saat kau jatuh dari ayunan saat masih kecil ?"

"Kau ingat kejadian itu ?" Tanya Jimin yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Taehyung. "Aku ingat sekali kau terjatuh karena aku mendorongmu terlalu keras, hehe... Maaf" Balas Taehyung yang membuat Jimin kembali mengingat kenangan lucu tersebut. "Itu semua salahmu, kenapa kau mendorongku terlalu kera-" "Bukankah itu maumu sendiri ?" Jimin pun terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya.

"Ah, ya...Aku ingat sekarang, aku memintamu untuk mendorongku dengan lebih keras, bodohnya aku" Ujar Jimin yang lagi-lagi di balas dengan tawa kencang Taehyung, sejujurnya Jimin suka mendengar tawa Taehyung, tawa yang membuatnya ikut merasa senang dan bahagia tanpa alasan."Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" Dan tepat saat itu juga, pertanyaan sederhana dari Taehyung membuat Jimin merasa bahwa ia adalah sahabat yang buruk, ia sayang Taehyung, ia tak ingin hati polos sahabatnya hancur begitu saja.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar hal ini ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, cepat katakanlah !... Kau membuatku semakin penasaran" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada suara yang semangat, Jimin pun terpaksa mengatakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menceritakan semuanya. "Begini Tae, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku membuat janji dengan Jungkook untuk menemuiku di Cafe, kami membicarakan banyak hal... Hal-hal yang tidak kau ketahui, atau lebih tepatnya kami berdua rahasiakan" Jimin terdiam sejenak untuk memperhatikan reaksi Taehyung.

Taehyung yang duduk di ayunan hanya terdiam mendengarkan, namun Jimin tahu kalau sahabatnya itu kaget, karena Jimin mengatakan kalau hal yang ia bicarakan dengan Jungkook merupakan hal yang tidak di ketahui Taehyung. "Kami berbicara tentang masa lalu kami, aku memang tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu, karena itulah aku akan mengatakannya sekarang-" "Hey, ada apa dengan nada serius itu ? Hal yang tidak aku ketahui apa ? Selama ini Jungkook selalu memberitahuku semua tentangnya, apakah kau mengarang cerita yang akan kau katakan Chim ?"

"Aku tahu kalau semua yang akan kukatakan ini mungkin tidak bisa kau percaya, tapi dengarkan aku Tae" Ujar Jimin yang kini tak lagi mendorong Taehyung dan mulai berjalan menuju ke depan Taehyung lalu berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung, di perhatikan Taehyung sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah bingung dan setengah tak percaya. "Jadi, Jungkook dan aku... Kami pernah di jodohkan, kau tidak tahu hal ini kan ?" Jimin bisa melihat mata Taehyung yang mulai berair sedikit demi sedikit, namun Jimin memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya untuk memberitahu Taehyung segalanya yang ia dan Jungkook rahasiakan.

"Dulu saat aku masih kecil orang tuaku pernah membantu orang tua Jungkook yang mengalami kebangkrutan, dan untuk beberapa tahun kami menjadi teman, lalu setelah itu kami kehilangan kontak, sampai akhirnya orang tuaku mengalami kecelaakaan tepat di umurku yang ke 18 tahun, saat itulah aku tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook dan setelah lama tidak bertemu, kami kembali menjadi dekat, kami kembali berteman, kau juga sering melihat kami yang bercanda saat kuliah bukan ? Kau juga ada di antara kami Tae, kau menyaksikan segala percakapan antara aku dan Jungkook... Suatu hari Jungkook mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama, setelah sekian lamanya setelah aku kehilangan kontak dengan keluarga Jungkook, aku kembali melihat mereka, dan kami berbincang tentang segala hal" Jimin kembali berhenti untuk memperhatikan raut muka Taehyung, sahabatnya itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jimin, Taehyung sedang menangis sekarang ini membuat Jimin juga ingin sekali menemaninya menangis.

"Orang tua Jungkook bertanya tentang keluargaku dan kukatakanlah yang sebenarnya kalau keluargaku telah... Pergi... Akibat rasa kasihan dan ingin membalas kebaikan keluargaku, orang tua Jungkook menjodohkan Jungkook denganku, mereka bermaksud mengubah hidupku yang kasihan dengan cara menjodohkan putra mereka dan aku. Kau juga tidak tahu Tae, kalau semenjak aku dekat dengan Jungkook, aku mulai menyukainya, kau ingat saat kau menceritakan padaku kalau kau menyukai Jungkook ? Di saat itulah aku mulai merasakan perasaan benci padamu. Orang tua Jungkook menyuruh kami untuk berpacaran, pada awalnya Jungkook tak menyetujui hal itu namun akibat terpaksa, ia berpacaran denganku Tae, lalu setelah itu kami-"

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menunjukan hal yang dilakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih di depanku ? Di depan semua orang ? Apakah itu karena kau tak ingin aku sedih ?!" Potong Taehyung dengan sedikit bentakan yang membuat Jimin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Itu karena, permintaan Jungkook sendiri Tae, ia sudah terlanjur menyukaimu bahkan Mencintaimu... Kami hanya melakukan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan tepat di depan orang tua Jungkook, hanya itu saja... Dan sesuatu terjadi, orang tua Jungkook meninggal karena kecelakaan, sejak saat itulah perjodohan kami di batalkan, oleh Jungkook sendiri, dan ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya padamu, jujur saja aku ingin membunuhmu saat itu, aku membencimu. Aku terus-menerus mengejar Jungkook namun ia tetap memilihmu, sampai akhirnya seseorang berhati malaikat, seseorang dengan senyum secerah matahari, seseorang dengan kasih sayangnya yang sehangat mentari datang padaku... Menghiburku, membuatku tanpa kusadari jatuh cinta padanya, dan setelah itu aku membuat janji dengan Jungkook untuk menemuiku di Cafe, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena telah mengerjarnya terus-terusan dan membuatnya tertekan akibat ulah kekanak-kanakkanku. Tepat dua bulan setelahnya...Kalian menikah, aku tak lagi merasakan kebencian terhadapmu, aku malah merasa bahagia melihat kalian berdua, maafkan aku Tae... Aku tak menceritakan hal ini padamu lebih cepat" Dan setelah itu isakan yang sedari di tahan oleh Jimin akhirnya keluar. Jimin berjalan ke depan Taehyung dan berlutut di depan sahabatnya. Di letakkannya tangan mungilnya di atas paha Taehyung, punggung mungil miliknya bergetar akibat tangisnya, Jimin yakin sahabatnya ini tidak akan memaafkannya.

Namun Jimin salah. Taehyung, dengan tangan berjari lentiknya, menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin yang berada di atas pahanya, hal tersebut sontak saja membuat Jimin kembali menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sembab Taehyung "Aku kecewa padamu Chim, kau sahabatku... Seharusnya kau menceritakan semuanya padaku, termasuk perasaanmu pada Jungkook, jika kau menceritakan hal itu, aku akan menyerahkan Jungkook padamu Chim... Aku sahabatmu, kau sahabatku, maaf jika selama ini aku membuat hatimu perih hanya dengan memperhatikanku berinteraksi dengan Jungkook, hiks" Jimin di buat kaget dua kali karena yang saat ini meminta maaf adalah sahabatnya, bukan dirinya.

"Tae, tidak ! Kau salah... Kau tidak berhak meminta maaf padaku Tae, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, lagipula Jungkook memang menginginkanmu, bukan aku... Kau sahabatku, kau penting bagiku, karena itu... Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau menyukai Jungkook maka itu artinya aku akan melihat wajah sedihmu, dan itu artiya aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri, bukan sahabatku, tidak apa-apa Tae... Aku sudah bertemu orang yang baru, orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan kucintai" Ujar Jimin sambil membingkai wajah Taehyung dengan tangan mungilnya, di usapnya air mata sahabatnya yang berjatuhan dengan ibu jari mungilnya, Taehyung pun langsung menarik Jimin ke pelukannya, dan mereka berdua berakhir saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama.

"Taehyung !"

Dari kejauhan Taehyung mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya, Jimin pun juga mendengar panggilan itu, saat mereka menengokkan kepala ke arah yang sama mereka melihat Jungkook berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan tampilan yang cukup berantakan, rambut acak-acakkan dan dasi yang tidak lagi rapi.

"Tae, haah, haah... Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku, kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu dan keluar rumah di jam 4 subuh seperti ini ? Seharusnya kau mengabariku dulu kalau kau pergi keluar-... Jimin ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin pun kini tidak lagi berpelukkan "Jungkook, ayo pulang" Setelah berkata seperti itu Taehyung berjalan mendahului Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook kebingungan "Kau... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Taehyung ?!" Tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit bentakan.

"Semuanya, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya" Jawab Jimin dengan enteng dan setelah itu Jungkook sempat menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berlari menyusul Taehyung, Jimin yakin kalau mereka mungkin akan mengalami perdebatan kecil, tapi tidak akan lama, pada akhirnya mereka berdua pasti berbaikkan, karena mereka itu Jungkook dan Taehyung, sahabat dan cinta pertamanya... Jimin yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka tanpa adanya pertengkaran hebat. Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan kantung celananya bergetar, dan saat ia memeriksa ponsel yang sengaja ia taruh di saku celananya, seseorang yang sudah menjadi cinta keduanya menghubunginya.

" _Halo ? Chiminie ?"_

"Hobi Hyung ? Kenapa kau menelponku ?"

" _Oh, kau belum tidur ? Aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum... Kau tahu ? Jungkook bertingkah gila beberapa menit yang lalu, ia terus menelponku dan bertanya dimana Taehyung nya, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kami menyelesaikan rapat yang di pimpin olehnya dan beberapa menit setelahnya aku baru akan pulang, tiba-tiba sikapnya yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab berubah kacau jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Taehyung"_

"Ahaha, memang begitulah Jungkook... Ia berubah menjadi seperti itu jika sudah membicarakan tentang Taehyung"

" _Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum tidur ? Apa kau merindukanku sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur ?"_

"Memangnya aku Taehyung yang tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Jungkook ?"

" _Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur ?"_

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha meluruskan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menyusahkanku, tapi tenang saja... Aku berhasil mengatasinya"

" _Masalah ? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, aku ini kekasihmu... Aku tak ingin kau kesusahan sendirian"_

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, nanti... Apa kau sudah sampai rumah ?"

" _Belum...Aku terjebak dalam kemacetan, sepertinya banyak juga pekerja yang kerja lembur, hehehe"_

"Kau belum makan bukan ? Kau mau makan apa setelah sampai rumah nanti ?"

" _Apa saja, yang penting itu masakanmu"_

"Hehe, baiklah... kalau begitu ku tunggu kau"

" _Ya...Tunggulah aku, saranghae"_

"...Saranghae"

Dan setelah itu barulah Jimin mengelap jejak-jejak air matanya dan pergi pulang kembali ke rumahnya, setidaknya ia senang karena ia telah mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada sahabatnya.

 **End**

 **Ini sequel dari ff we dont talk anymore, belum banyak yang ngasih review sih tapi gpp...Nanti lama-lama juga banyak kok, hehe**


End file.
